Dance With The Devil
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: He said she would die at the hands of a demon. She left him, swearing to herself that no such thing would happen. But fate has a cruel way of revealing itself when two star-crossed lovers wind up in the tangled web of a certain demon...
1. Chapter 1

**Part #1-Goodbye**

Her small heeled shoes clicked furiously against the tiled floor of the Shiningami headquarters as she stormed down the hallway, short and boyish hair falling even more into a tousled disarray.

"Scarlett, wait!"

She didn't stop. "Leave me alone, Spears." The female spat over her shoulder carelessly.

"Scarlett, please," the male Reaper's usually monotone voice sounded close to its breaking point.

She whirled around to face him.

"What?" she demanded. "Don't even try to say you're sorry! Because I doubt that the words 'I'm sorry' will fix the damage you've done!"

"Scarlett, I-"

"Shut up! How can I _ever_ forgive you for those words? And of all the people to say them to, you chose _Knox_! How could you say that I'm going to die at the hands of-of-of-"

"A demon." He said softly before looking at her with pleading eyes. "But, Scarlett, please, just _listen_."

But it was too late. The only thing she felt was a furious-beyond-all-reason, white-hot rage towards him.

"No, William! I won't bloody listen! I've heard enough! I'm done! I _quit_! I'm done here and I'm done with you!"

"Scarlett, I'm begging you, please don't do this." He said, gently grabbing onto her wrist.

She slapped him. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

William felt tears cloud his green eyes. "Scarlett…" his voice broke.

"Goodbye, William."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part #2** **\**

 ***3 Years Later***

 **Saved?**

 _I'm going to die here!_

Scarlett raced blindly through the dark London streets. She had been alright for the first few months after leaving Will, but soon her money-and luck-had run out. Shortly after that she had been kicked out of the rundown flat she had been living in and had been on the streets for two and a half years. She managed to get by sometimes by dressing like a man and learning how to be a pick-pocket. Tonight, however, she didn't think she'd live through.

Two burly-looking men were after her with every intent of killing her.

Scarlett was running out of air and energy-and fast.

As she turned a corner, she was greeted with a dead end.

"Somebody! HELP!" she screamed.

Then, something happened.

There was a flash of gold and, a moment later, she could no longer hear the sounds of her pursuers.

"H-hello? Is s-someone there?" she called, her voice wavering as adrenaline continued to crash through her.

As if on cue, a tall man with gold eyes wearing a pristine black suit appeared.

She took a step back. "Who are you?"

The man bowed. "My name is Claude Faustus, my lady. I believe you called."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part #3**

 **Her Butler, Most Extraordinary**

 ***8 months later***

Scarlett awoke to the sound of the heavy velvet curtains of her room being pulled back and the morning sunlight filtering through.

She yawned and sat up in her bed.

"Good morning, Claude," Scarlett said.

"Good morning, my lady." He responded. "I shall send Anna up to assist you." He said with a bow.

"Thank you," she said, her brown eyes meeting his yellow-gold ones for a brief moment before the butler left the room.

True to his word, Anna-Scarlett's maid-soon came in.

Scarlett pitied the woman. Anna knew nothing of the household she worked at. She didn't have a clue about it's dark secrets-nor did she even suspect a thing.

But Scarlett didn't have the heart to let her go. The woman had three young mouths to feed back home and Scarlett knew she needed every penny she could get.

"What would you like to wear today, my lady?" Anna asked.

Scarlett though for a moment before saying, "The navy blue dress."

Anna nodded and went to get the dress.

Crawling out of her bed, Scarlett sat down in front of her vanity and began to brush out her long, brown tresses. They were always in such disarray in the mornings. As the brush lightly touched the spot behind her ear-the spot where her contract seal lay-she sighed. The seal was proof that she had sold her soul to a monster-exactly what William T. Spears had predicted.

Scarlett frowned. Will had not crossed her mind in many months. Why did he have to now?

She tried to put all thoughts of him aside, but his face refused to leave her mind.

Mentally scolding herself, Scarlett turned her attention to Anna, who now had her clothing laid out.

Scarlett stood and allowed the woman to dress her. Once she was ready, Scarlett thanked her and informed her that she would have her hair pinned after breakfast.

"Yes, my lady." Anna curtsied.

Scarlett left her room and headed for the stair.

The estate she lived at had once belonged to a young man-Claude's former master, to be exact-and had currently been redone in blues and purples with touches of gold and dark red.

As she descended the staircase, she thought about what she knew about Alois Trancy-which was hardly anything. All Claude had told her had barely been enough to scratch the surface for, when she had asked, it had been obvious that it was not something her butler enjoyed speaking of and she got the feeling that he was leaving something out. But she had let the matter drop.

When Scarlett walked into the dining room, Claude was waiting.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as the aroma of the meal wafted past her nose.

"Today's breakfast consists of 2 hard-boiled eggs, toast, a piece of sausage, and a glass of milk." The ever-stoic butler informed her.

She smiled. "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

He pulled out her chair for her, and, thanking him again, she took her seat.

As she ate, Claude went over her agenda for the day. "Today is more of a calmer day, my lady. Preparations for your birthday are underway and Madame Feennette should be finished with your dress by now and so after breakfast we will see to it that it is acquired before tomorrow. Your singing lessons are after lunch, but, other than that, your day is empty, my lady."

"Have all the invitations been sent out yet?" Scarlett inquired.

"Yes, my lady."

"Thank you."

Anna walked in. "Forgive me for intruding, my lady, but there is someone at the door."

Scarlett looked at Claude with curiosity and confusion. "I wonder who it could be."

"I shall go." Her butler left to answer the door.

"Anna, did you happen to see who it might be?" Scarlett asked.

"No. I'm sorry, my lady."

"It's alright, I'm just curious. That's all." Scarlett said before returning to her breakfast. "Oh, how are your children?"

Anna's eyes seemed to light up. "They're wonderful, my lady. Thank you for asking."

Scarlett just smiled.

Claude returned at that moment. "My lady, there's a Mister Crevan here to see you."

 _The Undertaker?_ Scarlett thought. _Why is he here?_

Scarlett stood, breakfast forgotten and hurried to meet her guest.

The Undertaker was standing in the parlor, inspecting a vase of roses that was resting on an end table.

"Adrian?" Scarlett said, having always preferred using his real name.

The silver-haired man turned and smiled at her. "Hello, my dear, how are you? Surprised to see me, I'm sure."

"Well, yes, but why are you here?"

"Just to give you something. Since you disappeared three and a half years ago, someone's been all up in arms with worrying about you. That butler wouldn't happen to be _yours_ now, would he?"

Scarlett felt the ice dance through her veins.

"What do you want, Adrian?" She demanded, her voice cold.

"I only came to give you something, my dear." The Undertaker said, pulling out a little navy blue box wrapped with a purple ribbon. He held it out to her. "He hasn't stopped loving you."

Scarlett felt unwelcome tears spring to her eyes. "Why are you here? To break my heart? I don't care if he's begging for me to come back! I can't go back! I can't, Adrian!" She yelled in frustrated pain.

"I believe you should leave now, Mr. Crevan." Claude said, appearing at Scarlett's side.

"I'll just leave this here, then." The Undertaker set the box down by the rose vase before leaving.

Claude turned to the young woman who was now crying openly.

Anna came in and, upon seeing Scarlett in tears, rushed to her side.

"My lady, what has happened? Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

The woman tried to cease crying but went right back to square one when thoughts of _him_ sprung to her mind.

"Anna, please take the lady to her room," Claude said.

The woman nodded and ushered Scarlett out of the room.

Once they were gone, Claude's eyes fell upon the box.

"I have a few errands to run."

A/N: Duh Duh Duh! I still got some more surprises up my sleeves, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part #4**

 **Save You**

Anna had, as instructed, taken the young lady to her room. Her motherly instincts made her want to take the girl in her arms like she would her own children, but she refrained. She did, however, wonder who that stranger had been…

The door to William's office shut softly.

The black-haired Shiningami's head snapped up.

"How is she? It was her, right?" Were the words that spilled from his lips.

"I'm afraid the worst has happened." The Undertaker said with a sad sigh.

Will felt his heart shatter.

 _No…_

"It was that demon, Claude Faustus. Yes, I do believe it was him." The Undertaker continued.

 _For what reason did my dear, sweet Scarlett have to form a pact with that vile creature?_ William thought.

The remainder of the Undertaker's words went unheard. William's mind was reeling.

 _I have to save her._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it's really short! But I put Grell in it, so we're good...right?

 **Part #5**

 **Her Butler, His Prey**

Claude found him in no time. The flamboyant Reaper wasn't hard to locate.

"You there. Reaper." Claude called, the contempt in his voice was highly audible.

"Hmm~? Oh, hello there~ What can I do for _you_?" Grell said in his over-flirtatious way.

Claude tossed him the little navy box. "Return this to William T. Spears." He turned to go but stopped and said, "Also, do tell him that he can't possibly hope to save her. No one can escape a demon when he's so close to capturing his prey."

Grell watched him leave with shocked look and an open mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Darlings~ It's been a while! I've been having the absolute hardest time balancing writing in with college and work and, well, life. But no need to fear, I'm back! And with a new chapter, too! YAY!

 **Part #6**

 **Her Lover, His plan**

Scarlett didn't say a word for the rest of the morning. Well, anymore than was absolutely necessary. She had all her lessons put off until after the next day. Unfortunately, she did have to go out to see that her dress was ready.

So, as she was busy with her dress fitting, she sent Claude to run a few extra errands for her and also to pick out a series of sweets made by the Funtom Company.

The stoic butler turned and came face to face with piercing green eyes. The golden orbs held the green ones for a brief moment before the green ones narrowed.

"I was wondering if you would show up, Reaper." Claude said.

"Filthy demon, how dare you." William was seething, definitely not himself at that moment.

"How dare I what? Answer the cries of a damsel in distress? Take what's now rightfully mine? You do know that she would have died that night had it not been for me, right? At least now you have her for a little while longer-Oh, wait, you don't have her...I do. What a pity."

William felt the rage as it tumbled through his veins.

"Now, see here, Reaper. Your little stunt this morning upset my mistress greatly. I don't wish for it to happen again. I trust you got your item back from that infernal ginger? Is that what the Shiningami Department is coming to? People like him? I must say, such a shame. And one more thing, I just wanted to let you know that you can't win this. I'm the type of demon who will wait for this meal, increasing the hunger and, once I've obtained it, it will be even more delicious."

William opened his mouth.

"Claude? Where are you? Oh! There you-" Scarlett stopped short.

William felt his heart skip beats and begin to race uncontrollably.

 _Scarlett..._

She was still so beautiful. How could fate be so cruel?

The girl stared at him, fighting the feelings in her heart that screamed at her to run into his embrace. But she knew that she could never again do so. For, as her father had always told her when she was young, all that is good, no matter how good, shall someday come to an end.

"Hello, Scarlett..." William said softly.

Their eyes had yet to unlock.

"Will..." her voice betrayed her feelings and she saw the look in his eyes as his heart shattered.

Claude frowned. "My lady, I must stress that we return back to the manor and continue preparations for your birthday."

Scarlett tore her eyes from Williams. "Of course."

The Reaper took a step towards her, but she quickly turned and left.

William faced Claude.

"I _will_ save her, demon."

"No, Reaper, you will try and fail. I will not let go of this one."


End file.
